There is disclosed in the related art a noncontact power transmitting apparatus having a coil unit in which an electromagnetic induction coil is disposed closer to a counterpart coil unit that faces the coil unit than a self-resonant coil in a power transmitting device and/or a power receiving device, such that the noncontact power transmitting apparatus switches between different power supply methods according to a type of the counterpart coil unit so as to implement noncontact power supply. Such a noncontact power transmitting apparatus may be capable of supplying power based on magnetic field resonance or electromagnetic induction (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Further, there is also disclosed in the related art a wireless power receiving apparatus that may be attached later to a mobile electronic device so as to receive power wirelessly. Such a wireless power receiving apparatus may, for example, be attached to a mobile electronic device with adhesive, and include a power receiving element to receive power from a power transmitter by electromagnetic induction when the wireless power receiving apparatus approaches the power transmitter. In the wireless power receiving apparatus, one or more power connectors may electrically be connected to the power receiving element when the wireless power receiving apparatus is activated. Further, such one or more connectors may be connected to one or more counterpart connectors of the mobile electronic device in order to supply power received from the power receiving element to the mobile electronic device (e.g., see Patent Document 2).